A Memory of Time
by Aeron Morieth
Summary: This is a spinoff of a character in Forgotten Realms, those of you who have the setting will know who I am talking about. But, I am taking it further and introducing some personal elements.
1. A Letter from Aeron

_My Dearest Baroness,_

_Long has it been since last we spoke, through no fault of your own, of course, but because my duties have taken me from you. I have been doing things that you would find most appropriate, most suited to further your cause. When you hear my latest tale, you will be most pleased. I have heard stories of your exploits in Xonia, as well, but I must say… it seems rather excessive. I am assured; however, that it is done to further your cause and you will always know what is best. I have never been able to see with the same clarity as you. I have missed passing judgment according to your will; doing so only for money seems so… artless._

_Killing for power has never been a motive for me, as well you know, and I truly believe that all those whom I judge deserve it, but I find something… lacking. When you directed my blade against those dishonoring your name, righteousness was my guide, and much glory came to me. Truly, I long for that time when we worked in unison, your beautiful continence the face of my direction, the light that illuminated the path to me. Your power has grown in the time we have been apart, but so too has mine._

_Before we parted, I had just acquired the knowledge of Shadow Melding, but I was inexperienced and naive. I believed that I could use it to full advantage by myself, now I see how wrong I have been. My skills have grown, I am now almost fully in the realm of shadow, and I can enter the physical realm with ease. But still, my most prized possession is the darling dagger that you gave to me in our second year together, and I have brought it to bear against your enemies to further your cause, unbeknownst to you, of course. My latest acquisition is Rentruil Erianon, a death decided upon quickly, and executed in your name._

_I know in my heart that you will call me back to your service - my dedication to your cause is complete. My blade has been forlorn with the meager findings on my own world. My Art is at your command - my soul at your disposal. As a special gift to you, I am also looking into a matter of great interest to you, a wilder who has shown great power. To bring him into your cause would bring me no greater joy. As I stand here now, I have nothing but myself to offer - a meager petition to one so great as you. In but a short while, the evening sun shall find us lying together, my physical shadow form paling in comparison to the physical manifestation of beauty personified._

_Long has it been since we were together, and it is my hope that we come out of the darkness and find each other as we both once were – together. In service to you, I shall be great._

_Aeron_


	2. Beginnings

**Chapter 1**

_Lo, a shadow of horror is risen_

_In eternity! Unknown, unprolific,_

_Self-clos'd, all-repelling: what demon_

_Hath formed this abominable void,_

_This soul-shudd'ring vacuum?_

William Blake_, The Book of Urizen_

_There is a man… and he is running._

To where, no one can tell, all one knows is that he is doing so. From what, however, one can only surmise. Fear darkened the man's continence, throwing a pallor of sadness and death upon his brow. His footsteps crunched snow beneath as he ran, and he slowed ever so slightly with each one. Every so often, he would look back, and each time he did, he let out a small whimper and charged forward with more determination. The wound on his thigh spewed forth blood with every ghastly pump of his still-beating heart, and the blood flowed freely to mix with the luminance on the ground.

A soft laugh resounded across the morning air, sparkling with radiant life as it touched the dew on the trees. At the sound, the man fell, hopelessness entering his mind. His pants were covered in blood, the precious elixir flowing out of him and inciting his pursuer to violence. The shadows beneath the trees took on a menacing shape as a figure coalesced into light, the shapes taking on a malevolent appearance. Hoping that the shape was a natural occurrence, the man let a moan to his god, whispering a prayer over and over.

"_Even though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil_," the man mumbled. The man raised one leg, then the other, and stood to his feet. He staggered a few feet in the direction he had been going, then stopped, knowing that he would get no farther by running. He had to face fear, his fear.

"My God! Give Me strength!" shouted the man.

"Your god? _Where is he now_?" the shadow asked.

"The Lord is my shepherd, I shall not be in want," said the man. "You have no power in the light of God, demon, I know your kind, and I will destroy you."

"Funny, I was sent here to kill you. Well, thank you for telling me that you would be destroying me, now that I know that, I better leave," the shadow said mockingly. "Goodbye, now," the shadow finished. His form then sank back into the ground from whence it came.

"Thank you my…!" the man's last words were cut short as a dagger cut across his midsection from behind him. A shadowy form coalesced behind him, holding the offending weapon. "How?" the man said, trailing off as he sank to the ground. His last coherent thoughts were of a burning abyss, lapping at his heels as he ran.

"Your god has abandoned you, as he has the rest of the world, and I am here to judge you. _Illos, talambra nab kin_. _Human blood, love of life, destroyer of all_!" shouted the shadow form, intoning a series of mystic words that reverberated across the trees surrounding him. His blade grew dusky as he finished, and with a quick motion, he plunged his dagger into the heart of the running man. "It has been done," the man said, his blue eyes growing black as the spirit of the dead man moved through him and into oblivion. "You have been judged, and have been found worthy of my sword, _may you find peace in the next life_."

The shadow form solidified in the brightening morning sun, and the vague figure of a man formed atop the bright snow. He looked to the waiting shadows and moved into them, transporting himself along the shadow edge and back into the city from which the man had run. He appeared in a small room, his shadow clinging to the wall.

"Hello, Rentruil, I have completed the task," said the shadow form. The man whom he addressed fell back, surprised by the coming of his assassin. He looked about the room, and not seeing the form of his hireling, he snapped his fingers. A bright light filled the room, dispelling any darkness in which the shadow form could hide. The shadow form lingered in shade for a moment and then the figure of a man - albeit a dusky one - appeared along the west wall.

"Welcome back, Aeron, quick as always. I trust that you completed the task to your usual standards?" the man asked, though he clearly expected no response. "I know you can enter here at will, an unfortunate thing, but you know that I prefer you enter through the normal fashion."

"Of course, sir," said Aeron with a snarl, "But I merely wished to retrieve my payment as quickly as possible, the other way wastes too much time." His shadowy form moved forward slightly, not enough to be menacing, but enough to get his point to the other man. Rentruil did not like the game that they both played, and if not for Aeron's considerable skills, he would have destroyed him long ago. He was not certain, however, that such a thing was possible. In any event, he motioned to a bag sitting on the mantle. Aeron moved over to the bag, his normally quickened movements slowed by the intense light. He hefted it in his palm, then attached it to his belt. As soon as he did so, the bag disappeared into the same darkness as his clothes.

Aeron smiled, then the room fell into darkness, and even the light of the candle was extinguished. When Rentruil finally finished the spell of reversal, Aeron was already gone, as was the Rentruil's staff that usually sat in the corner. Rentruil shook his head, he had known better than to try to shortchange Aeron. Still, he had tried, money was tight for the wizard, and he was losing favor in the eyes of the council. For his treachery, his staff had been taken. Realizing that he was lucky to be among the living, he sighed and returned to his studies. His brightening spell faded, and all that was left was the flickering light of his candle. A quick movement of shadow brought alarm into Rentruil's mind, but his reactions were too slow as Aeron's dark blade bit deep into Rentruil's chest. Rentruil fell into darkness for the last time, and in his mind, he knew that no one betrayed Aeron Morieth when it came to the price of judgment. The last thing Rentruil saw was Aeron, the shadow guard, smiling at him as he passed judgment.

The night greeted Aeron as he melted from one shadow to the next, passing between them as one might walk. He drifted in and out, thinking back to the events of that morning. He wondered if he had been right to pass judgment on Rentruil, and then decided that the Council would not miss their more annoying member. He told himself that Baroness would not mind the event, it would help to further her cause. With a shrug of his shadowy shoulders, he continued onward to his destination, a small tavern that kept him abreast of most situations in the city.

As Aeron neared the Inn, he realized that he was still traveling in his shadow form, so he stopped for a moment to focus his attention. He shifted to a more 'acceptable' form and then continued inside. He walked quickly past the bar, nodding slightly to the barkeep who stood waiting to serve the patrons drinks. He moved to one of the more secluded tables and sat, waiting for the woman who would bring him the information he needed for his next move. He let his eyes wander for a moment, taking in the shadows of the room, noting were each method of attack or defense was available, then he closed his eyes, certain that he could feel the approach of the woman when she neared him.

"I need your help," a voice whispered softly in his ear, "someone must be judged."

"Judgment is for God alone," Aeron replied, not looking up.

"For God and for you, my lord," she replied. This drew a smirk from Aeron, it was her custom to address him with more respect than he deserved. He finally opened his eyes and looked up at his friend, Hannah. She had helped him for a good while now, he had met her shortly after his first Judgment, and she had brought him to many more contracts as well. She was nowhere near as beautiful as Baroness, but what she lacked in beauty she more than made up for in sheer resourcefulness. As a self-proclaimed spy, she knew the underside of the city well, and he had often relied on her quick thinking to bring him to success.

"I've found our little friend, his name is Daelric, and he has just left his village, which is as much as I know at this point. If you Shadow.."

"Stop," Aeron interrupted, "is that the extent of your knowledge?"

"Aside from where his village is, yes," she replied, a look of disappointment in her eyes. "I looked into it, but he is far from here, to the west, and it would take you a while to get there, even Shadow Melding."

"But you are certain that this is the one I have been searching for?" Aeron asked, growing more eager. He had promised an ally of great power to his love, Baroness, and he planned to acquire that man, whether or not he lived far from his present establishment. Besides, he reasoned, the Council would turn a blind eye to his departure, ever since he had blatantly displayed his abilities against one of them, they were more than willing to let him go.

"Yes, there can be no mistaking him, even the Council is taking an interest. They will not make a move for another month, however, plenty of time for you to extract him and take him to the big B," Hannah said, obvious dislike entering her voice at the mention of his former lover.

"I don't appreciate our calling her that. I am grateful that you have found this out for me. I am planning on leaving tonight, will you be following?"

"No, I have things to do here, tie up a few loose ends, but I will leave as the council gives me permission, which shouldn't be long."

"You know I can take you with me, it is a simple matter."

"And you know that I don't like melding, it's too _unnatural_. Besides, you want to leave now, and I want to leave later, don't worry, I'll get there before you actually find him. He's on the move as it is."

"Very well, I shall await your arrival. Your presence will be missed," Aeron said, even as he began to melt into shadow. He faded away, heading off after his new target, Daelric.


	3. A Letter From Baroness

_My Dearest Baroness,_

_I have just received your letter, and I must say you are still the fiery woman that I fell in love with. I have looked into the matter of the 'boy,' as you referred to my target, and I must tell you, you are severely underestimating the powers that he commands. You would do well to bring him into your fold, for he would do much to further your cause._

_As for what I think you would find 'appropriate,' I admit that I have not one-tenth the vision that one so great as you have. I do, however, believe that I can help you as well. My abilities with Shadow Melding are not a waste of time, as you would believe. It is, at this point, the only thing keeping me alive. While I do believe that you know best, you have not yet seen the true extent of my skills, and coupled with the dagger, it allows me to do things I would otherwise be unable to accomplish. Once you have witnessed the grandeur of what I have become, you will come to know, in your wisdom, that I can help you along your path to greatness. Not that you are not already far beyond mere mortality, my great lady._

_You may find that my obsession with the dagger is overly much, but that is most appropriate, considering that it is the only thing beyond my memories that remind me of those times that we spent together. How quickly you forget those brief moments in time that we languished under the morning sun, those years that we spent together have obviously left an impression on me, there is nothing I desire more in the world than your beautiful physicality encompassing my being._

_I have strayed far from my original purpose in writing this letter, but you inspire such laborious thoughts in my mind that I can hardly focus on the task at hand. The target that I intend to bring to you has recently begun to grow in strength. His name is Daelric, as far as I have gathered, and he has recently departed the home of his birth. My knowledge, though, is limited. I do know that the abilities that he wields are unknown, a new breed of power, but they surely pale in comparison to your strength._

_Having him by your side, however, would bring you greater glory than that possible on your own. That is not to say that you need assistance, but I would be much assured having someone of great strength by you to assist in your rise, at the very least, I could stand by you as your right hand, administering justice in your name once more._

_Till next we speak._

_Aeron_


	4. The End of Self

Chapter 3 

The clouds overshadowing the plain dulled the afternoon sun. Daelric stood in the middle of the practice field, _bokken_ in hand, as three of his brethren circled around him. They moved with a practiced precision and studied Daelric intently as they waited for him to make the first move. Daelric focused in on his surroundings, attuning himself to the aura of the men preparing to attack him. He smiled, realizing that they were soon going to be on the floor.

With a sudden lunge, he darted at the first foe, wooden sword coming up in the fluid movement of his first strike. The _bokken_ traveled downward in a slight arch, the movement of his hand snapping the weapon into a vicious strike. His opponent moved his own _bokken_ quickly to intercept the attack, but his second hand could not extend fully to support the tip of his own _bokken_, so the strike drove his blade down to hit his head. The force of the blow knocked him to the ground, and Daelric moved in for a finishing strike. His weapon came down, hard, on his fallen opponent's midsection, blasting the air from his lungs and incapacitating him.

Daelric turned to face the remaining two whose faces contorted in disgust at the excessive force that he had just displayed. The two had been training partners for a great while at this point, so they knew how to work together to bring down a more skilled foe. They moved in opposite directions, circling Daelric and forcing him to focus on one at a time. He lowered one hand from the hilt of his blade and held his _bokken_ firmly in only one hand. He waited until the two had reached the farthest point apart, then attacked.

His blade flashed across in a horizontal slash, causing the first man to drop back to his heels. A quick sidestep by Daelric avoided the charge of the second opponent, and brought his weapon in a diagonal arch towards the charging man's leg. His blade struck the man in the back of his thigh, a movement that would have hamstrung him had it been a real sword. As it was, it dropped him to one knee, exposing him to another attack. Wasting no time, Daelric used his free hand to launch a blow to the man's back, but the man had already rolled to the side. The missed attack threw Daelric off balance, and the second man attacked with a downward swing of his own.

Daelric's own sword came up, barely, to redirect the blade, and Daelric moved to the side slightly. Now, he faced both men, once more in front of him. He lunged before they could move again, and he swung wildly from side to side, the ferocity of his movement moving both men back. They came back with attacks of their own, their blades finding the openings in Daelric's poor defense. Two blows to his side forced him to his knees, the only thing holding him up the point of his sword ground into the dirt.

"Stop!" shouted a man from off to the side of the practice field. "Daelric has taken enough of a beating today. " Nicely done, return to the village, I need to talk to Daelric." The man motioned the two standing to take up their fallen comrade as well, and they walked off supporting the still unconscious man between them. He walked over to Daelric, who was coughing up a small amount of blood. He spat into the floor, and then dropped to his haunches.

"You knew you couldn't take on Erk and Samson together, why did you call them out?" asked the man. He looked over to the receding figures and then gave a hearty laugh. "They hate you, they might have killed you if I hadn't stopped them."

"You needn't have come here, Josimov, I was about to get up and show them a how to fight," Daelric replied, rising. He looked away from Josimov and began to move off, swinging his _bokken_ in a general manner. "You can go back to your people, I am going back home."

"_Home is over here_!" Josimov shouted, "Your mother has been worried since you left, and now you show up just to fight those two? I don't understand why you left, and if it were up to me, I would let you leave. But it isn't, your mother, _the Mayor_, has requested that I bring you back, and if you won't come willingly, I will forcibly take you back."

Daelric stopped and turned back to face Josimov, "I left for my own reasons, and my _mother_ has no say where I go, not anymore. As for Erk and Samson, I told you, I was about to defeat them, only a moment longer, and they would have been done."

"Really? Didn't look that way to me. Look, you have only one more month of training, and then you get your Sword, don't you want that. I remember teaching you how to swing your first _bokken_, and since that day, all you ever wanted was a real Sword. Now is your chance, and you just want to walk away?"

"My path lies another way, you should know about that, _outsider_. I don't even see why they accepted you into the Village, but you have done nothing but corrupt the purity of our bloodline," Daelric said while moving closer to Josimov. "I don't see why my mother brought you into the family, either. I have lost my taste for the sword, it is a transient thing, the path to true power lies another way."

"_How dare you!_ You don't know anything of your mother's decisions, and I have done nothing but raise you as my own. If you can't see the sacrifice I have made to accommodate you, then you have no place in my family."

"_Your family!_ Too long have I suffered your barbarism, Josimov, it is time that I show you what true power is," Daelric said as he dropped his _bokken_ to the floor. He raised one hand and pointed it at Josimov. "_Any last words?_"

"What are you doing? _Stop this nonsense_," Josimov said, unsure what to make of Daelric's actions. He didn't know whether to be scared at the apparent threat or amused at is antics. "You have never been Weaver, why would you suddenly have powers now."

"Weaver?" Daelric responded, a slight chuckle coming from his lips. "If you think that's what I can do, you are sadly mistaken. No, I now have powers far beyond what the Village Weavers can do. _Allumbra alumn nathos!_" Daelric shouted, beginning a fiery incantation. The air around Josimov grew thick as Daelric drew on his surroundings to give him power. A red luminescence issued forth from the ground, creating a light circle around Josimov.

Frightened, Josimov's hand moved instinctively to his Sword, but he found that he could not draw it. He looked back to Daelric in horror as the circle closed in on him. The red power started at his feet then slowly traveled up the entire length of his body.

"_I now see, more clearly than anyone in this pathetic village, what true power is_," Daelric said, his voice deep and angry. "_You will all fall before me and worship, lest I draw you into my heart and cast you out_." Josimov opened his mouth to shout out for help, but as he did so, a force of air entered his mouth, gagging him and snapping his head backward. He felt himself growing weak as Daelric drew power from him, and as he grew weaker, the power pulsating around him grew stronger. The brightness intensified, blinding him, and as it did so, his flesh began to peel back in thin ribbons.

Daelric continued his incantation, each word of power drawing more power from Josimov. As he reached the apex of his spell, the tone of his voice shifted, leaving Josimov on the brink of death's door as Daelric stopped drawing upon his life force and began using the environment around him. The grass underfoot began to turn a sickly yellow as it died; the circle of death expanded quickly from the point Daelric stood at. Finally, having drawn enough power to complete his spell, Daelric stopped, then lifted his second hand.

"_Now is the time for you to die, Josimov_," Daelric said, a frantic ecstasy entering his voice. "_Illos, talambra nab kin!_" Daelric shouted, opening a gate into hell behind Josimov. Slowly, he spun Josimov around, causing him to face the sight of his impending doom. "Do you see it, I have brought you close to death," Daelric said, his voice eerily calm, "can you see now? I am going to send you to hell; I'm going to put you through what I had to go through. You will be as weak as I was against your tyranny." Daelric smiled, a mischievous grin coloring the crazed look in his eyes. "You won't be needing your sword, either. There will never be a release for you, _you will live forever more in agony_! Goodbye, _father_."

With that, Josimov fell into the fires, the hands of flame reaching up to grab him. His Sword and scabbard floated easily in the air, and then glided over to Daelric. He pulled it down and grinned. He strapped it to his own belt, adjusted it, and walked of towards his former home, raw power still coursing through his veins. He was going home, his final visit was at hand…


End file.
